The Baron's Revenge Part 1
The Baron's Revenge Part 1 is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Ivan Ooze and the Baron trapped the Harmony Force Rangers on a mysterious dessert where not all is as it appears. Twilight, Jarrod and Camille babysits Flurry Heart/Timber Spruce visits One day, Twilight Sparkle was spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart with some help from Jarrod and Camille. Then, Timber Spruce payed a visit. Ivan Ooze's new evil plan/Vypra resurrects the Baron At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He came up with a new plan to get rid of the Harmony Force Rangers. Soon, Vypra begins the resurrection ceremony of the Baron. Meeting with Ransik and Professor Utonium/The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms Back on Earth at Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends met with Ransik and Professor Utonium. Then, The professor showed them the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms. Ivan Ooze and the Baron casts the spell/The Tree of Harmony is going dark Suddenly, Ivan Ooze and the Baron were casting a spell. Then, The Tree of Harmony was going dark. Gathering the Elements and Charms/Ivan Ooze's Generals attack the city At that moment, Twilight, Blossom, Brick and their friends gathered the Elements of Harmony and the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms as Zordon foretold of them needed to be added on the Tree of Harmony. Suddenly, Ivan Ooze's Generals were attacking the city. West Wind warned the Harmony Force Rangers about the Baron/Telling the story Then, The West Wind warned the Harmony Force Rangers about the Baron who'd Ivan Ooze joined forces with. Then, She told them the whole story about him. Protecting the Tree of Harmony/Diabolico and Loki fought Olympius and Vypra Then, Ransik's company were send to protect the Tree of Harmony from any evil. Then, Ivan Ooze's evil generals came as Diabolico and Loki fought Olympius and Vypra. Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica fought Onikage and the Org Generals Until then, Ivan Ooze's evil generals came as Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica fought Onikage and the Org Generals. Ivan Ooze and the Baron banishes the Harmony Force Rangers But Suddenly, Ivan Ooze and the Baron casted a spell casting the Harmony Force Rangers out of this city. "Where are Twilight and the others!?"/Stuck in the Desert of Doom So, Twilight and the others were nowhere to be seen at all. As for them, They got themselves trapped in the forbidden place known as the Desert of Doom. Rangers Harmony Force Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog *The Baron Trivia *West Wind told the Rangers that the Baron was Unico's Enemy from long time ago he defeated him. *Professor Utonium give to the Harmony Force Rangers by the items called the 24 Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms and insert in the Tree of Harmony and the Elements of Harmony along. *Ivan Ooze will use his Resurrection to the Baron. *Baron sends the Harmony Force Rangers in the Desert of Doom. *The Storyline continues in The Baron's Revenge Part 2. Transcript *The Baron's Revenge Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225